Recently, LCDs that are light and thin and have low power consumption characteristics have been widely used in office automation equipment, video units and the like. Among LCD products, there are following three types of LCD devices commercially available: a reflection type LCD device utilizing ambient light, a transmission type LCD device utilizing backlight, and a transflective type LCD device equipped utilizing ambient light and backlight.
With a reflection type LCD device, an image display becomes less visible in a poorly lit environment. In contrast, a display of a transmission type LCD device appears hazy in strong ambient light (e.g., outdoor sunlight). Thus researchers seek to provide an LCD device capable of functioning in both modes so as to yield a satisfactory display in any environment. In due course, a transflective type LCD device was developed.
In order to increase a brightness of a reflection region, a plurality of bumps having a curved surface are formed on the reflection region. A method for fabricating the bumps includes the following steps: providing a substrate; coating a photo-resist layer on the substrate; exposing the photo-resist layer using a photo-mask having a predetermined pattern; developing the exposed photo-resist layer, thereby forming step structures; heating the photo-resist layer to make the photo-resist reflow, thereby forming bumps having a curved surface.
However, the conventional method for fabricating the transflective liquid crystal display includes too many photo-mask processes to form a reflection electrode and the bumps, thus having high cost.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for fabricating transflective liquid crystal display that can overcome the above-described problem.